


Paying the Price

by Mipp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au: Fullmetal alchemist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipp/pseuds/Mipp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been searching for his mother's killer for a few years, with the help of Scott. Unfortunately their string of interrogations drew the military's attention and they've been on the run since. But could the help they need be inside the military itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Price

**Author's Note:**

> First thing of fic writing I've done in 4 or 5 years, so don't expect it to be wonderful. Hope you enjoy it, I plan for it to be about 10 chapters and hopefully I'll be able to finish them all

Stiles had been searching for his mother's killer for a few years, with the help of Scott. It never crossed his mind that they would be pursued by the military. Unfortunately their last attempt at an interrogation caught the military's attention and they were now stuck on the 3rd floor of a building with the military surrounding it.  
“We need get out of here now Stiles, we’re apparently high on the military's list.” Scott said, backing up from the windows “And he’s not going to wake up anytime soon”  
“Fine, but I’m not carrying the next one up three flights of stairs.” Stiles said, glaring at Scott and poking the man who was dangling from the ceiling by his feet, “The usual way?”  
“Always.” Scott clapped his hands together and then touched the wall with both hands. The wall transformed into a door and on the outside of the building a hook appeared, letting Scott tie a rope to it. Motioning to Stiles he said, “After you.”

On the street there were about 50 soldiers gearing up getting ready to storm the place. Derek was hesitant to put his team to work after their last assignment but he hoped that their recent training had ironed out any problems. “Erica, Boyd, Isaac wake up and get ready you don’t have much time.” He barked.  
“You could've let us sleep for another five minutes Derek, we can’t all go on 2 hours of sleep a day like you.” Isaac whined, putting his gauntlets on.  
“You know the procedure, I expect to not have to clear up after you again. The main things you have to worry about is the one with the automail hands, he’s been known to sharpen them into claws and it could be a problem. I would recommend stopping him first.” Derek said with a hint of caring in his voice.  
Without a word they all geared up and approached the building. As he watched them leave, Derek hoped they wouldn’t screw up this mission so that Brigadier General Stilinski wouldn’t split up the team and reassign them.

As Stiles slid down the rope, he took a quick look on the top of the building, checking to see if there were any soldiers ready for them, but there weren’t any. As soon as he looked over to Scott he knew they both had the same concern. They both advanced cautiously but Scott reached the trap first and was tripped over. Before Stiles could react, Erica jumped up from behind a pipe and threw a knife at him, narrowly missing Stiles but delivering a large cut on his left arm. She landed, grabbing two of her concealed daggers and ran at Stiles slashing at him, trying to isolate both of him from Scott. She was succeeding in her plan, drawing all of Stiles attention to her. As they got closer and closer to the edge of the roof, Stiles was thankful for the years of training with Scott that had honed his skills and made him faster, but he knew that if he didn’t get an opening to use his sword, he wouldn’t stand a chance. He waited for an opening and kicked Erica in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her back a few steps. In that short moment Stiles unsheathed his blade and lunged at her, furiously hacking and slashing, driving her back towards a wall. Without a second thought, Stiles drove his sword into a piece of Erica’s jacket attaching it to the wall, then he clasped his hands together and transmuted the jacket onto the wall and sealed up the buttons on the front.  
He turned his attention to the other fight and could see that Scott needed help. He had somehow managed to incapacitate the smaller of the two assailants but was getting thrown around like a ragdoll by the other one. He ran over, hoping to catch him off guard by kicking him in the back but instead Boyd grabbed his leg and threw him into Scott, sending them both crashing down onto the floor. As they slowly got up, Stiles could see that the 3 attackers had recovered and were approaching them, now in formation and ready to attack as one.  
“It’s gonna be hard to fight them all in the states we’re in. I think we might need a quick getaway.” Scott said smiling at Stiles, unhooking two smoke grenades and tossing them at the feet of their assailants.  
As the grenades exploded Scott and Stiles jumped over to the next building, crashing through a window.  
“That was fun.” Scott said sarcastically, glaring at Stiles, “Who were they?”  
“No idea, none of them were wearing any military uniform which was pretty weird.” Stiles said, rushing down the stairs, “Hopefully we won’t see them anytime soon.”  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs they ran straight to the door, not even bothering to check what was on the other side. Unfortunately for them Derek was waiting on the street for them  
“Going somewhere?” Derek said and within a click of his fingers, a small fiery explosion rendered Scott and Stiles unconscious, “Sloppy work. If you can’t capture two second rate alchemists how do you reckon you’ll do against real criminals? The next time this happens the senior staff will disband the team and reassign all of you.” Derek said to the three soldiers coming down the stairs.  
“It wasn’t our fault, they barely used their alchemy. They clearly were more skilled than the intel suggested, the one with the sword was almost as good as the General and if Isaac had actually done his job and gotten rid of the other one then it wouldn’t of been a problem!” Erica fumed.  
“It doesn’t matter, intel around here is rarely accurate and you have to be able to improvise.” Derek said with his head in his hands, “Get these two in handcuffs and in the cars before they start to wake up.”


End file.
